


weak knees, flushed cheeks

by savedbythenotepad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, bearded viktor, in which Yuuri's body isn't ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/pseuds/savedbythenotepad
Summary: It wasn't fair.Viktor Nikiforov was already insanely good looking and made Yuuri short of breath. His knees weak and heart thudding loudly in his chest. But then he had to go and grow astupidbeard and Yuuri had never felt more attacked in his life.That was the least of his problems though.





	1. oh no, you did not just...?

**Author's Note:**

> There are certain things that should be written about and Viktor with a beard is definitely one of them.  
> I was inspired by a piece of beautiful fan art done by phyxalia and honestly, I could not resist. I posted this on tumblr and I was surprised by how many people liked it. There was then a lot of questions about if there was going to be a part two and yes, there will be. So it would be easier to keep it here so it's all in all one place. 
> 
> So add this to my list of WIPs that I shall slowly work though!
> 
> Please do enjoy and please do ignore any errors!

Yuuri liked his job. 

No, he loved his job. 

It was one of those rare finds that had good hours and still paid quite well. The rest of his co-workers were pleasant to be around and he didn’t cry when he had to wake up at 8 in the morning. He enjoyed going to work and immersing himself the serious yet still fun atmosphere. Not many work environments offered such so it was heaven sent. It was all thanks to Minako who almost banged down his door one Saturday morning with this hot piece of news on the tip of her tongue. 

Yuuri loved his job but what Yuuri didn’t love with his boss. 

His boss, Viktor Nikiforov, who looked like some kind of god. 

The man strolled past his office every morning with a cup of coffee in hand. He was always on the phone, deep in conversation as he walked down the hall towards his office. Yuuri would always stop what he was doing to look because how could he not?

Viktor was always dressed to impress with this designer suits and expensive shoes. He often wore a three piece with a vest that he liked to stroll around the floor in. The sleeves of his white dress shirts rolled up to display wonderful forearms that made Yuuri’s mouth go dry. His hair was perfectly styled and got a little messier throughout the day. Probably from running his hands through it every so often and Yuuri wondered if Viktor’s hair felt as silky as it looked. 

His boss was a menace and most likely didn’t even know. 

But it was fine because Yuuri kept himself composed and always smiled when Viktor walked past his office. It was possibly his imagination but he always thought that Viktor always slowed down as he walked by. His smile bright and gorgeous as he stared at Yuuri with those blue eyes. 

They had never spoken properly in the two months that Yuuri had been there. It was always quick greetings and a few words regarding business or whatnot. But goodness, Yuuri had hoped that one day it would happen. Where they’d just sit down and talk about…anything. It felt like a far-fetched dream and it probably was but what could he say, he was a dreamer.

So Yuuri admired Viktor from afar and denied all the teasing accusations his friends made about his crush on the boss. 

“You’re so into him.” Phichit grinned.

“I am not.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

Christophe, one of the few people who were quite close to the boss, poked his head into the staff kitchen. “Are we talking about Yuuri’s crush on Mr. Nikiforov?”

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed at the same time Phichit shouted, “Yes!”

At Christophe’s teasing grin, Yuuri knew there was no hope. 

But then it happened and one day, Yuuri’s life was turned completely upside down. He had been allowed two weeks off to visit his parents back in Hatsetsu. His request had come back fairly quickly, Christophe giving him the good news with a wink towards Viktor’s office. Yuuri didn’t know what that meant but couldn’t help but think that Viktor was the one who personally rushed the process. 

The office was still empty due to work hours not starting before nine. But Yuuri had some paperwork he wanted to complete before the afternoon and thought a head start would be good. He was waiting by the elevator when a tall figure came and stood next to him. Yuuri didn’t pay the person any mind until he heard that familiar voice. 

“Good morning, Yuuri.” It was Viktor’s and Yuuri’s heartbeat immediately increased his tempo. Oh boy, oh boy. 

Composing himself, Yuuri turned to greet him in return but his words didn’t come out. Instead, he gaped up at Viktor with wide eyes because holy fuck. 

Viktor was smiling down at him, looking beautiful as ever in his black trench coat and three piece suit. His hair was styled perfectly as normal and there was nothing different except the beard that he had grown. It was quite thick and trimmed and looked soft. The way it suited Viktor’s face was deadly because Yuuri had never wanted to fall onto his knees so fast for someone. 

It just wasn’t fair. 

He was weak-kneed because Viktor already looked so good and now he had a beard. And Yuuri’s imagination was wild as it worked. Imagining Viktor’s head between his thighs and the coarse hair leaving burns that would make Yuuri mewl. Kissing Viktor desperately and running his fingers through that silky hair as well as going down to cup his cheeks and just feel. Going down on his knees and peering up at Viktor with nothing but want and moaning the word-

“ _Daddy._ ” Yuuri whimpered. 

Then there was silence and it took a few moments for Yuuri to realise what he had just said. He had said it out loud, not in his mind. 

Oh…god.

Viktor was now looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips, a slight flush decorating his cheeks. Yuuri couldn’t even imagine the expression on his own face. One of pure shock and horror because he can’t believe he just said that-!

“I’ve gotta go.” Yuuri managed to get out before sprinting away with red cheeks and a wildly beating heart. 


	2. he called you what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, guys! seriously, thank you so much for your comments and bookmarks and subscriptions and everything!! i honestly didn't expect it to get this much steam but i'm really glad that you're all enjoying it. i had a lot of fun writing this chapter because this fic is honestly so much fun to write. so i wanted to put out the next chapter today!!
> 
> seriously though, thank you guys so much, i really appreciate it.
> 
> so without further ado, let's dive into it!

The events of the morning were still bright and vivid in the forefront of Viktor’s mind. There was nothing that he could say or think because his mind hadn’t reactivated itself since the whole incident. It was like a worn-down computer that refused to be awakened from stand-by mode so Viktor was left staring at the large words that bounced around the dark screen. 

He still couldn’t believe it.

It didn’t seem real yet it had happened. 

Yuuri Katsuki had taken one look at him today and called him  _Daddy_. 

Viktor felt his cheeks grow warm beneath the silvery hair that covered them as he walked down the corridor towards his office. His heart sounded like thunder inside his chest and his whole entire body felt hot. It was like it was on fire and he needed to find something to cool himself down fast. He found his footsteps growing faster as he neared the door of his office and was relieved to find Mila seated at her desk beside it. 

At the sound of his footsteps, Mila looked up and parted her lips to bid him a good morning before her eyebrows furrowed. Her expression changed insistently and it was like her eyes zoomed in on every minute detail on Viktor’s face. He tried his best to appear as normal as he could but it did nothing but make him look extremely constipated. It was no use, Mila had worked for him long enough to read him like a book. 

“What happened?” She asked straightforwardly and Viktor made the most unconvincing sound of denial. 

“Nothing happened,” Viktor said, shrugging though the action was too stiff. “Why do you assume that something happened?”

“Because your cheeks are flushed and your breathing is heavier than usual even though you didn’t run,” She analysed. “And you have this weird gleam in your eye which only appears when something has really thrown you off. So spill.”

Damn it, she was good. 

Viktor decided on if he should continue to pretend that nothing was wrong or just come clean. 

He looked at her and caught the blank look she gave him. 

Viktor sighed before gesturing her to follow him into his office. Mila hopped up and the click of her heels followed his into the beautifully decorated space that was Viktor. All white, black and grey tones and comfortable yet stylish furniture. It was important for an office to look good, especially the boss’s. Investors and clients always made their first impressions based by the person and their decor. 

His trench coat come off first and he hung it on the wooden coat stand that rested near the door. His scarf followed next before he proceeded to the glass desk that was placed in front of the high ceiling-to-floor windows. He placed his briefcase on the table and paused to glance over the paperwork he had left there last night. This went on for a full minute before Mila loudly cleared her throat and Viktor huffed because his plan for stalling didn’t exactly work.

It was a shit plan but he did have hopes. 

Viktor turned around to lean against the front of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at the finely carpeted floor and then looked to Mila who gazed at him expectantly. It was another full minute before Viktor finally said what happened. 

“Yuuri Katsuki called me daddy.”

Mila’s mouth immediately dropped open and her eyes widened. There was only three seconds of silence before Mila let out a choked noise. Viktor waited and waited for Mila to gather her thoughts while his own were going haywire.

“He did what now?” Mila managed to get out. 

“Called me…daddy.” Viktor repeated, his cheeks becoming flushed again as he raised a hand to run it through his hair. It was still so vivid in his mind, almost like a recording that his brain had taken. 

Yuuri had looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and his cheeks were so wonderfully flushed. He was shaking, quivering and the word came out in such a gorgeous whimper that Viktor had felt his knees grow a little weak. Yuuri Katsuki was an absolute vision. 

He was incredible and Viktor would be lying if he didn’t have his fair share of peeking at the young man as he worked away and talked with his friends. 

With those bright smiles that rivalled the sun’s and an amazing voice.

And that ass in those black pants of his was enough to make Viktor go-

“Viktor, you’re drooling.”

Viktor snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to wipe at his mouth before realising there was no drool. He went to glare at Mila but was halted by the smirk that graced her lips. 

“You’re so gone for him,” Mila said, highly amused as she shook her head, red strands caressing smooth cut of her jaw. “It must have been something to hear Katsuki say that to you, huh?”

Viktor had wanted nothing more than to pin Yuuri against the wall and make Yuuri moan his name again and again as he took him apart. Making him say that word-

“ _Daddy._ ”

Heat began to pool at the base of his stomach and desire sent pure tingles rushing down his spine. 

Fuck. 

Mila beamed and stood up from the couch she was seated on him. 

“Chris is going to love this.”

Viktor couldn’t even stop her as she rushed out of the office and he was left all by himself. His heart wouldn’t stop with its thunder and Viktor pressed a hand over his chest before taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down and get his act together. He had a company to run and deals to push through and clients to meet. 

He raised a hand to his chin and gently brushed the coarse hair there with his fingers. After a moment, he smiled. 

One that was a little mischievous. 

This could be fun.


	3. yes, that did actually happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly you all, thank you so much for support and kind comments. seriously, it means the absolute world to me. and i'm sorry that the chapters are quite short but they are intended to be! i always find it easier to write shorter chapters especially if i'm doing a fic that quite light and filled with hilarity. i'm really enjoying writing these and i'm so glad you're enjoying them too!
> 
> please excuse any mistakes!!

Yuuri had rushed into the bathroom after making his quick escape. He was all flushed and shaking and it seemed like the world was spinning. He tried to steady himself by taking hold of the sink counters but almost lost his balance as he missed the edge. His heart leaped to the top of his throat and everything was whirling. It was becoming too much and Yuuri had to remember to take a deep breath so he could focus. 

He managed to stop wobbling on his feet and squatted down so he could rest his head between his thighs. His hands rested over his temples and he started counting backwards from ten in hopes that it would reduce the frantic beating of his heart. It worked but only a little and he had to count up to thirty to achieve the inkling of peace he had gathered so far. His eyes opened after a moment and he hadn’t even realised he had closed in his attempts to quell his nerves. 

The current position he was in was comfortable so he didn’t make any effort of moving until he was ready to. Another moment went by and then another and one more until Yuuri decided that he had finished gathering himself up. With a second deep breath, Yuuri slowly raised to his feet and leaned against the marbled counter as the world spun around him once again. 

Breathe, Yuuri, breathe.

It was all going to be okay.

Except it wasn’t going to be okay because he had just called his boss-!

A whimper left from Yuuri as he hid his face in his hands and his cheeks flushed brightly once again. He can’t believe he did that. He can’t believe that he looked Viktor Nikiforov, his boss, right in the face and said the word _daddy_ the way he did. Utterly desperate like he was ready to get on his knees and allow Viktor to have his way with him.

Yuuri wouldn’t have exactly minded but there was a time and a place. 

Hell, feelings were confessed before most people even got to that stage. Intentions at the least but no, Yuuri had just to blab it out like a blabber and potentially ruin his chances of keeping the most incredible job he had ever had. 

The chances of Viktor viewing him as a complete weirdo were incredibly high and Yuuri didn’t know if he could handle Viktor thinking about him in such a way. 

With a shaky sigh, Yuuri slowly removed his hands from his face and took a look at himself in the mirror. His whole face was red like a ripe tomato and his eyes were glazed over because he felt like he was about to cry at of frustration and embarrassment. His hair was a right mess with dark strands struck out in different directions due to his hasty escape. His clothes were a little rumpled but they were fine. He could easily fix himself and head back to work and just pretend that nothing ever happened. 

“ _Daddy._ ”

Yuuri groaned and ran his hands over his face before looking at himself in the mirror once more. 

“It’s okay,” He said to his reflection which tried to give a brave face. “You can do it. It was just a mistake and he probably won’t bring it up because of how awkward it was,” He took another deep breath. “You’ll be fine. You’re fine. It’s all going to be...fine.”

He hoped. 

But as he went about to organising himself for a more suitable appearance, he couldn’t help but replay the memory in his mind. 

He hadn’t noticed it immediately but Viktor’s reaction had been...different than expected. Yuuri thought he had heard him gasp and when he went to look up at Viktor (in pure horror), he noticed the light dusting of pink of his cheeks as well as the wideness of his eyes. He didn’t seem...uncomfortable which was odd because Yuuri naturally assumed that he would. 

In fact, if Yuuri looked at it more, it sort of looked like Viktor-

Yuuri shook his head. 

No.

He couldn’t have...

Could he?

It was a little confusing to wrap his head around it at first but then it became...exciting. The fact that Viktor liked being called that sent a certain spark running down the length of his spine and a sort of pleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach. He had only experienced this sort of feeling once and it was ages ago but it wasn’t as strong as it was now. He knew his attraction for Viktor was immense (he was stupidly handsome with his wonderful personality and fucking beard) but it never dawned on him that something more could spring from it. 

His heart picked up speed once more but not as fast as it was when he stumbled into the bathroom a few minutes ago. He placed a hand over it and stood in silence for a few moments with his thoughts running wild in that mess of a brain of his. 

It was getting close to the time that he needed to be at his desk. But he didn’t know if he could brave going up there, to his office floor. Where Viktor would be walking around and talking to people and _nope, he was going home_.

He’d call in sick or something. 

He didn’t want to deal with this right now.

But before he could even make a move, the bathroom door swung open and Yuuri almost screamed in shock. 

There in the doorway stood Yuuri’s worst nightmare but best saviour:

Phichit Chulanont.

And judging by the wide smile on his face, Yuuri knew that somehow...Phichit knew. 

“Yuuri~” Phichit sang and Yuuri couldn’t suppress a flinch. “You and I need to talk.”

Lovely. 


	4. the friends who connive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a little while but i did want to write a small update. i do hope that you enjoy and the unresolved sexual tension is soon coming along with a lot of shenanigans! ah, i do love shenanigans. 
> 
> please excuse any grammatical mistakes!

“He did what!?” Chris exclaimed but immediately had his mouth covered by a giddy Mila. The two of them had gone to seek refuge in the supply closet due the lack of privacy as their many co-workers began arriving. The time read twenty minutes to nine and both of them still had time before they were needed at their desk. But that didn’t matter due to the news that had come to light. 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Chris had to be sure as he blinked widely at Mila. “My dear little Yuuri Katsuki who blushed when I suggested he wore a thong to get a smoother appearance over his jeans.” Mila nodded twice and Chris blinked once more before his mouth fell open. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _…No._ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Chris ran a hand over his face and stared at Mila who was grinning almost wildly. His other hand came up so that his face was being cupped by both hands and it was then that Chris gave a smile that matched Mila’s own. 

“That little minx.” Chris said and Mila laughed loudly, uncaring of how the sound travelled through the thin walls. 

“I know!” Mila said happily before clapping her hands excitedly. “Chris, you know what this means. Those two have been pining after each other for ages and now this opportunity falls into our laps.”

Chris nodded. “God, I know. I was the one objected to the poetic spiel about Yuuri’s ass and how gorgeous it looked in his black slacks.”

Mila raised an eyebrow in amusement before saying, “Well, I was the one who had to listen to how Yuuri’s face could rival the very moon in its beauty.”

They both shared a look. 

“Okay,” Chris said. “We’ve both suffered.”

Mila nodded in agreement. “Exactly,” She replied before smiling, the edges of it soft. “But this is good, Chris. When was the last time Viktor truly had anything meaningful with another person?” She nudged him when he parted his lips as she had a feeling of what he was going to say. “Something real.”

“Oh,” Chris murmured and slid a hand down so it gracefully cradled his chin. “Goodness, it’s been a while.” His expression then saddened a little. “Huh. It’s been a long while.”

Mila sighed as she whipped her phone out of the back pocket of her slacks. “Indeed,” She checked the time on her phone to see how much time they had left before they were needed. “Look, we need to devise a plan of sorts to get these two to finally see that their feelings for each other are mutual.”

Chris’s expression brightened and then turned mischievous. “Even though one called the other daddy and the other liked it?”

Mila snorted and grinned. “You should have seen Viktor,” She said before gesturing to her cheeks. “His face was a little flushed and he seemed so out of it. A little out of breath too.”

“If only I had been there,” Chris replied with a sigh. “It would have been perfect.” 

“It was beautiful.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

The laugh that Mila gave was beautiful as always and Chris rolled his eyes, smiling before shoving her playfully. “So what’s the plan, boss?” He asked, excited and ready to fill in any role he had to do.

Mila looked at Chris with a serious glint in her eyes. 

“The plan is to do the obvious without being too obvious.”

Chris blinked at her before smiling knowingly.

“Ah, I see.”

\---

It was ten minutes later that Phichit got the text message from Chris that made him scream and sprint off to find his friend. 

In his rush, he almost tripped over a potted plant and avoided diving headfirst into Seung-gil carrying two cups of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like mila and chris will definitely become a brotp by the end of this.  
> the conniving friends ft. phichit.


	5. phichit, what a babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!   
> i've come baring an update with two of my favourite boys and i had a lot of fun writing this because yuuri and phichit's friendship is actual goals. this fic is also like a stress reliever because the past week has been hell but i think it's finally looking up so yay! thank you once again for the support and love that you've shown to this fic, honestly it's amazing. you all are amazing. <3

“Yuuri, you minx.”

“Phichit, stop.”

“I cannot believe you actually said that...to the boss man.”

Yuuri whined as he hid his face behind his hands. “I know,” He whimpered before peeking from behind the spaces of his fingers. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at him again. Much less talk to him.” He was already spiralling and his mistake wouldn’t stop repeating itself over and over again in his head. It caused the terrible feeling panic and shame to sink to the pit of his stomach where it nestled uncomfortably against his insides. He didn’t know why he had to say it and why he couldn’t have simply thought it like any normal highly aroused person. There was no way to come back from this one and even if there was, Yuuri had no idea how to begin to fix it. 

“Think about it like this,” Phichit began and looped an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders to pull him close to his side. “You basically said the thing that everyone in the office had been dying to say since he started growing that goddamn beard.” He raised his free hand to Yuuri’s forehead and brushed back a dark strand of hair that had fallen out of place. “I mean, he is fucking daddy material.”

“Right!?” Yuuri exclaimed as he turned to look at Phichit, eyes wide. “It just suits him so well that it’s unfair and he’s already so heckin’ gorgeous,” The last word comes out as a whine and Yuuri sinks into Phichit’s side with his eyes now closed. “God, why does he have to be so perfect?”  _ Why does he have to be so out of my reach _ , Yuuri thought sadly. 

If there was one thing that Yuuri never understood about Phichit, it was how well he easily understood Yuuri’s emotions. All it took was one look at Yuuri’s face for him to decipher all thoughts racing around Yuuri’s wild brain and it was quite a talent. Phichit had always had a gift of reading people’s emotions and sensing their mood. But he excelled in reading Yuuri and maybe that was because Yuuri was somewhat like an open book. 

“You’re heckin’ gorgeous too,” Phichit told him and Yuuri felt his cheeks gather warmth from the seriousness laced in his tone. He looked away and towards the large mirror that sat above the sinks before frowning slightly. But a hand came underneath his chin and his head was turned to look at Phichit and that comforting gaze of his. “You are. And Viktor would be the luckiest man on earth if he were with you,” Phichit then smiled and moved to bump his hip against Yuuri’s. “You’re a total catch and if I wasn’t already fawning over Seung-gil then I’d hit that.”

Yuuri’s frown slipped into a grin as he rolled his eyes at Phichit but was flattered by his words. They had often discussed about what they would have been like together. Fun conversations to have during drunk Friday nights over a bottle of vodka and Japanese City Pop playing quietly in the background. Those were good times that Yuuri always had to look forward to and he had to remember to pick up tequila for this Friday ahead. 

“And now you’ve made the first step,” Phichit continued, turning Yuuri to face him completely and looking him over. “So you own it and take pride in it,” His hands ran through Yuuri’s hair in an attempt to control the slightly messy locks. His thumbs wiped away any traces of tears if they had been any before he gently cupped Yuuri’s face. “You can do this.”

Whatever fear and panic that had resided in his body seemed to quietly disappear and the tension melted from Yuuri’s shoulders. He smiled at Phichit before leaning his cheek into Phichit’s hand and nodded as he took a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.” 

“You can,” Phichit nodded and moved his hands down to pat at Yuuri’s shoulders. “Besides, not many people can say that they’ve called their hot boss _ daddy _ .” A smirk appeared on Phichit’s lips and Yuuri knew that escaping out of this without a serious amount of teasing was too good to be true. 

“Phichit, please.” 

“Honestly, how sexual frustrated are you?”

“ _Phichit_.”

“Okay, okay.”

Yuuri sighed as they began to walk out of the bathroom and the silence only lasted for a second before Phichit spoke again.

“You do know that Mila and Christophe know about this, right?”

“WHAT?!”

\----

Mila got halfway through checking and replying to emails before she yawned with a long stretch. With her arms over her head, she moved her head from side to side in hopes to cracking the small kink in her neck. But as she went to move her arms down, her eyes caught a glimpse of a parting between the closed blinds of Viktor’s office. Mila blinked before squinting her eyes and catching sight of two blue eyes that shifted as they looked around the office floor. 

They then settled on the elevator and stared there for a few moments before they disappeared and the parting between the blinds closed. 

Mila blinked once more and this time, she sighed in amusement. 

“Viktor,” She murmured to herself as she got back to dealing with emails. “You’re so subtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love phichit and yuuri and i love mila and viktor.   
> honestly, what duos.


	6. melting [side ficlet]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!  
> i have come bearing a ficlet that i wrote ages ago and did upload about two times before taking it down completely.  
> yes, my self esteem is so incredibly low...BUT i did want to post it back up again but join it onto the official story so that is where we are now. so please do enjoy this side fic where yuuri and viktor get a bit _steamy_. *wiggles eyebrows*

Yuuri’s back hit the wall with enough force to cause a gasp to escape from him. But that gasp was quickly swallowed by the insistent lips of Viktor’s which captured his own in a fierce kiss. It was like Yuuri’s brain that stopped working and immediately crashed as all data was wiped out. He couldn’t move his body or even complete the most basic function of finding something to grab onto. Like the broad lines of Viktor’s shoulders which would surely feel so damn right underneath his fingertips as the muscle tensed at his touches. 

It was the teasing slide of Viktor’s tongue over his bottom lip that reactivated everything and Yuuri was gone. His hands moved fast to bury themselves within Viktor’s hair and he laced his fingers through silvery locks that felt as soft as they looked. His whole body arched into Viktor’s body and the simple press of their bodies together caused a stuttered groan to leave from Yuuri. 

What left from Viktor sounded like a downright growl and the sound only was enough to make Yuuri shake. He could feel everything at this moment from the pure heat that exuded Viktor’s body to the knee that had steadily made its way between his legs and-

Yuuri’s lips moved away from Viktor’s and he let his head drop back with another gasp. Louder this time and so desperate as Viktor groaned his approval at the lovely expanse of neck that had been given to him. His mouth latched onto the pale skin immediately with every intent on leaving it marked and Yuuri didn’t mind one bit because he wanted to be marked by Viktor. 

It was a burning need that made the desire within him boil so wildly that it made his entire being shake. Strong hands roamed wherever they could touch and soon find themselves underneath Yuuri’s shirt where they greedily stroked and caressed the sensitive skin given to them. Long and slender fingers danced their way up ever so elegantly until they reached hardened nipples and brushed thumbs against the buds. 

Viktor’s mouth continued its mission of littering Yuuri’s neck with signs of his possession while he continued to rock his knee against the bulge of Yuuri’s pants that made him whimper with every push. He made no room for Yuuri to even move so Yuuri would submit to him for tonight and quiver beneath all the attention that Viktor poured onto him.

He couldn’t breath. Yuuri couldn’t breath but it was also deliciously wonderful in how he couldn't. His hands tried to hold onto anything as pleasure wrecked his body in its attempt to leave him in nothing but a puddle. Viktor knew exactly how to play him and knew which spots to press that would send him into a passion filled frenzy or leave him whimpering and pliant. He wanted it all and wanted to feel and consume every little bit that Viktor gave him. 

The hairs of Viktor’s beard tickled pleasantly against his heated skin and caused a slight pain when they brushed against the sore marks. But it was a good pain that Yuuri wanted again and again. That ridiculous beard that ruined his life yet made it so perfect all at the same time. It tortured him by leaving glorious beard burn along the inside of his thighs when Viktor sucked and swallowed his cock. It tickled his chin and the corners of his mouth when they kissed which made him laugh while Viktor nuzzled him playfully. It added onto the fucking good sensation of being pounded into by Viktor who mouths at his jaw and the coarse hair just brushes against his skin and it’s absolute magic. 

“I need you,” Viktor let out with a voice heavy and ragged with need. He pressed himself even closer to Yuuri who immediately shakes as their bulges rub against each other. Fuck. “I need you, Yuuri.” His eyes which were blown with his arousal and the expression that held his handsome face was one of a predator who had caught his prey.

Yuuri shakily gulped and his knees threatened the buckle. 

He needed Viktor too. 

So bad.

“Then tell me,” Viktor whispered right into his ear, his breath warm and sending shivers down his spine. “Tell me.” 

Yuuri slowly leaned forward as his arms wrapped around Viktor’s shoulders. He gently nipped at the shell of Viktor’s ear and smirked a little at the slight shudder it drew from him. 

He then whispered;

“ _Fuck me, daddy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, this did happen.  
>  and i plan to have another update up this evening so stay tuned!


	7. a pining vitya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> it has been a long time since i updated this fic and i finally got a writing flow for this chapter so i am victorious! i'm still quite surprised at how many of you are enjoying this fic so far and i honestly want to thank you all for being a part of this adventure. i never thought it would go this far but here i am, writing about a bearded viktor entangled in an office au. this is fantastic and i'm so...very...proud of myself.
> 
> thank you so much and i hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D

Viktor pouted as he looked through the small space between the dark blinds that covered the office’s wide window. The blinds were usually open because he liked being able to look out onto the office floor and it made his already big space even more spacious. It was a good feeling and he always enjoyed leaving his door open so people weren’t too intimidated if they needed to speak to him or ask for requests. He was a boss who didn’t want his employees to feel terrified of him and that goal had been reached within the first week of him getting this job.

But for the past week or so, those blinds and that door had been closed because Viktor was in full-on pining mode. He was hopelessly looking and chasing one Yuuri Katsuki with wanting puppy-dog eyes and longing sighs. It was a little bit of a problem because Viktor’s work had begun to suffer the consequences and Mila actually had to kick his ass back to his desk to tackle the steadily growing pile of reports.

Viktor couldn’t help it though.

Yuuri Katsuki was unfairly beautiful and didn’t even know how much he had affected Viktor on that fateful day.

It had been a definite shock when that seemingly innocent word escaped from Yuuri’s plush mouth in a tempting whimper. His voice was also a little breathless as he stared up at Viktor with flushed cheeks and eyes hooded as he almost swayed into Viktor’s body. It was an image that Viktor definitely couldn’t forget as it danced throughout his dreams and invaded his thoughts. He could only be so strong against someone so mesmerizing as Yuuri and Viktor was only a man.

A weak, weak man.

So he continued to watch the ongoings of the office from the small openings through his blinds and always perked up whenever he saw Yuuri walk by. He was often carrying a stack of paperwork that was cradled within his arms or talking to another co-worker called Phichit. He had spoken to Phichit a few times in the past and was always warmed by his sunshine smile and upbeat personality. It was only recently that he found out that Phichit and Yuuri were close, best friends since their college days. While it wasn’t something that Viktor needed to know, it was an interesting piece of information to found out.

Yuuri always regarded Phichit with a soft smile as he listened to his enthusiastic friend. The way that he looked at Phichit with exasperated fondness and leaned into him with such openness as the two of them laughed loudly over a joke shared between them. For some reason, watching the two of them interact made Viktor feel unrightly possessive because Yuuri wasn’t his to feel possessive over. It felt a little silly but Viktor couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever he saw Yuuri smile towards everyone but him.

He wanted to experience the warming smile of Yuuri Katsuki too.

But that small tingle of jealousy soon turned into a moderate flame that tickled the insides of his stomach unpleasantly. In fact, all it took for Viktor to suddenly break and ask Mila if Yuuri and Phichit had dated in the past was seeing Phichit casually rest an arm over the slender curves of Yuuri’s shoulders.

That had been an interesting conversation.

“No,” Mila told him, her smile bright and teasing as she settled into the main couch that rested near the window. “They’re not dating though everyone thinks that they had a thing in the past.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly to prevent the full extent of his curiosity showing. “Oh...and did they?”

Mila saw right through his facade and shook her head with a small chuckle. “I highly doubt it.” She crossed her legs and leaned into the arm of the couch with the subtle elegance she always had. “They’re more like brothers and have known each other since college,” Mila said and paused for a long moment to take a good look at him. He struggled not to flinch underneath her assessing gaze, her blue eyes almost ruthless as she did her reading. It only took a moment before her lips curled into that bright smile that was as beautiful as it was infuriating.

“You’re jealous.” Mila said simply and Viktor immediately felt the heat build within his cheeks.

“I’m not jealous,” Viktor replied and cooly leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand over the coarse hair of his beard. He should have shaved it off two weeks ago but after seeing Yuuri’s reaction to it, he’d been more reluctant to get rid of it. Besides, Viktor thought that it added a little something to his look and he was enjoying it without a doubt. “I just want to be careful because of workplace relationships and all that.”

The look on Mila’s face clearly showcased how much of a liar she thought he was.

That was fair because he wouldn’t have believed himself either.

“I don’t understand why you just don’t talk to him,” Mila said, her brow furrowed as she moved from her leaned back position. “You’ve obviously got it bad and I can’t take another minute of seeing your puppy-dog eyes from between the blinds.”

Viktor blinked. “You can see me?”

Mila rolled her eyes. “You’re not the most subtle.”

Viktor’s cheeks became overwhelmed with heat and he was sure he was completely flushed as he hid his face into his hands. He didn’t know what he was doing but he knew that it had to stop. He didn’t even know Yuuri personally and had never spoken to him for more than ten minutes at a time. But the moment he got close to the man and that word trickled from Yuuri’s lips, Viktor knew he was so very screwed.

It was true when Mila said that Viktor had it bad for Yuuri Katsuki because this had been going on for quite a while. It all went back to when Yuuri entered the company for the first time and graced Viktor with one of those smiles that made his knees feel so pleasantly weak. This pining had been happening even since but Viktor had been doing well keeping it under wraps. The only time when he could truly talk about his crush was outside office hours and that usually consisted of him, Mila and Christophe sharing a bottle of wine as he waxed poetry about Yuuri’s amazing butt.

The whole thing had been fine for Viktor to handle but Yuuri just had to call him daddy in such a way that left Viktor so light-headed from all the blood in his system rushing southwards. God, the things he would do to Yuuri so he would say that word again but louder and breathier and followed by a hitched moan that had his name wrapped around it.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his cheeks still warm to the touch.

He had it so bad.

Mila watched as Viktor stayed hidden behind his hands and smiled softly before whipping out of her phone from her skirt pocket. She brought up Chris’ number and shot him a quick text before slipping it away and standing up from her seat.

“Well,” she started and suppressed a fond laugh as Viktor peeked at her from behind his parted fingers. “I’d say never give up hope because good things happen to good people.” She then gave a wink that caused Viktor to lower his hands in confusion before his eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare interfere!” he exclaimed and Mila blinked, seemingly innocent, as she shrugged while walking backwards. “Mila.” he said slowly and it was Mila’s turn to widen her eyes as she looked him, feigning offence.

“I’d would _never_ ,” she placed a hand over her heart. “Interfere with another person’s love life.”

Viktor hummed, unconvinced but allowed her to escape as she opened the door and exited the office.

After a moment, he ran a hand over his beard once again before giving a half-smile before getting back to his work.

Well, things could go wrong but incredibly right.

\-----

Yuuri stared towards the large wooden doors that led into Viktor Nikiforov’s office and sighed almost longingly as he imagined Viktor seated at his desk. Viktor who was dressed wonderfully as always with that infuriating beard that framed his features who perfectly. Yuuri often wondered if he sat with his legs crossed and had them parted, nice and wide. Wide enough for a person to fit in between and Yuuri also imagined that the desk would be big enough to hide a person under there.

His tongue ran across the plump flesh of his bottom lip as he imagined himself being that person between Viktor’s legs. His hands smoothing over those muscled thighs and fingers quickly unbuttoning his slacks before unzipping them so he could find what he was looking for. A tingle raced down his spine and a puff of breath escaped from his lips in a silent moan as he pictured it. Right there when Viktor had a meeting with someone important and Yuuri would be under the desk, keeping his cock nice and warm.

Yuuri kept himself from shivering at the intoxicating thought just as he kept himself from leaning against the wall as he thought of Viktor’s beard running over his sensitive skin. Between his thighs and over his neck as he laid kisses there and left his mark. This was getting out of control but Yuuri was very weak and he had been pining after Viktor for the longest of times. It was only about time that this would happen and Yuuri was so very weak.

It was Phichit that brought him out of his thoughts and looked at him with a knowing smile. Phichit then wiggled his eyebrows at him and Yuuri was mortified as he tried not to sink onto the floor while Phichit laughed like the teasing monster he was.

All of this happening while they were waiting for the elevator to take them down to the main lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing this chapter: they're so thirsty for each other, it's great.


	8. author's note

hello!

i don't know why but i felt the need to an author's note for this because today's been a weird day and i was thinking about the continuation of this fic. i'm not entirely sure if i'll continue this or if this is just a bad day and i'm currently hating what i've written. but i did want to let you all know that i'm incredibly grateful for the support and love that you have given this fic which has given me the inspiration and motivation to write this fic. every kudo and comment and bookmark and all never fails to make me smile because it's still a big surprise to me that people out there read my work and enjoy it and that never fails to be completely insane to me. so thank you so much and i may be taking this down and i may not be but either way, thank you so much once again. 

\- savedbythenotepad


	9. beneath the desk [side ficlet]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves!  
> it hasn't been the longest time since i've updated BUT i did drop an author's note the other day regarding the status of this fic. the comments and support i got in response to that note was immense and i was purely shocked as well as overwhelmed. you all have always been so nice to me in whatever terms and it means so much to me that you all love this story. honestly, it had been a bad day and i was beginning to have a whole ton of doubts regarding it. i thought it wasn't good enough and i was worried that i wasn't providing you all with good enough content. but you all just really showered me with such support and kindness and goodness, my heart still feels so warm. so thank you so much for the bottom of my heart and i definitely feel like i'm heading towards continuing the adventures of bearded vitya. :)
> 
> unfortunately, i can't offer a new chapter but i did write smut a few days ago which was written with bearded viktor in mind. this is based around yuuri's fantasy of wanting to be a cock-warmer for viktor and well...it went off from there. 
> 
> i do hope you enjoy this side ficlet and thank you so much once again! *gives so many hugs and kisses!*

Viktor suppressed a jolt when he felt strong hands smooth over his thighs with fingers teasingly digging into the muscle. The movement continued in slow and deliberate strokes that made Viktor internally squirm with the need to melt into that touch. 

The man in front of him droned on and on about a potential business deal with his eyes firmly locked on the papers in front of him. He was a smartly dressed gentleman with neatly combed hair and a pair of black-rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. 

If Viktor remembered correctly, he was the son of a highly respected businessman that everyone had their eye on. If a deal was made with such power then any other company wouldn’t stand a chance. Viktor had heard of them but never really showed interest because his business was doing incredibly with the current partners he had. But the son had insisted on seeing him as he was simply following the orders of his father. 

Mila could only do so much with someone so insistent and Viktor decided to give him a chance. They had booked an hour long meeting for today for the son to convince Viktor into join forces with them. He was making good points so far or Viktor had assumed so as he wasn’t listening as closely as he should of. 

Those hands smoothed over his thighs once again and moved down towards his knees before heading upwards. Viktor managed a discreet cough as fingers neared the bulge that pressed against the zipper of his slacks. He waited with anticipation as the fingers crept closer and closer. Viktor knew he was being teased but he would never deny that he didn’t love it. 

He gave a nod here and there while giving accurate replies to questions that he was asked. Viktor even thought of questions to ask so the man would keep talking, allowing him to sink back into those teasing caresses. 

Then Viktor startled a little when those hands suddenly took hold of his hips in a firm grip. The pace of the game had changed so quickly and Viktor didn’t have time to prepare himself. His eyes widened slightly as the zipper of his slacks was pulled down with a hint of urgency. He felt the band of his briefs being pushed down roughly and had to catch the groan of pleasure as a warm hand took hold of his cock. 

Viktor already felt a gentle flush take over his cheeks which he hoped he could blame on the temperature or maybe even a fever. It would be understandable since it was still cold outside but that was as far as an explanation could go. 

The hand then moved with an upward stroke and the sparks were instant as they shocked Viktor’s spine. The strokes continued as they varied in their pace. Terribly fast until Viktor’s toes curled and his back threatened to arch to agonisingly slow that it almost caused a wanting whine to fall from his lips. He was being teased but he loved it so much. He could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip and felt the muscles in his stomach contract as the pit of his stomach burned with white hot need as the thumb circled the tip playfully. 

Viktor’s hips minutely pushed into the pumping of the hands with his breathing growing slightly heavier. His hands clasped together too tightly as he tried to focus on the man in front of him who innocently had no idea what was going on. There was no way he could know due to the wooden desk that shielded him from the activities currently happening. 

A quick glance to the clock across the room assured Viktor that he only had ten more minutes to deal with this. Then the man would leave and Viktor would take Yuuri out from underneath this desk and fuck him until he cried-

Yuuri was always two steps ahead of him and that deliciously hot mouth of his wrapped the head of Viktor’s cock. There was no warning, no squeezing of the knee to let him know and Viktor almost collapsed onto the desk with his eyes tightly closed. He could feel Yuuri smiling around his mouthful and Viktor bit back as a curse as Yuuri sucked before somehow swallowing Viktor down. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” the man asked and Viktor looked up to see that the concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Oh, he was more than okay and Viktor’s stomach contracted once again with the fiery pit of arousal as Yuuri’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Viktor managed to get out and Yuuri let out a quiet hum of laughter which vibrated against sensitive skin.

Viktor almost saw stars. 

“It’s just the weather and I haven’t been feeling well lately.” The words came out in a rush which was followed by a gasp. Yuuri was now bobbing his head in a clean rhythm and kept his cheeks hollow to provide perfect suction. “Let’s just…ah…finish this quickly.”

That seemed to convince the man enough as he nodded and went back to explain the long list of benefits regarding a partnership. But it seemed like Yuuri had listened to the words  _finish_  and  _quickly_  because he took that as a challenge. 

Yuuri was ruthless as he neared Viktor towards that beautiful edge and left him hanging there. His tongue traced patterns over veins and his wonderful mouth taking him all in until the head of Viktor’s cock hit the back of his throat. He hummed and giggled mischievously as Viktor’s body was spiked with the dizzying ache of release. 

Ten minutes passed by agonisingly slow and with a surprisingly firm handshake goodbye, Viktor was soon left alone in his office. He wasted no time in moving back his chair and cupping Yuuri’s flushed cheeks with his hands. 

Yuuri looked gorgeous with his hair all tousled from their tryst before the meeting and his skin coloured a pretty pink. His lips were red and swollen from sucking cock and his eyes were blown with lust as their usual warm brown had turned almost black. Viktor’s cock sat prettily in his mouth still and Yuuri widened his mouth a little with a wanting whimper. 

Viktor groaned like a man dying of thirst before he tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and fucked into his mouth. Yuuri moaned happily and seemed so at bliss with being used for Viktor’s pleasure. His hands gripped at Viktor’s thighs and he tilted his head back to allow Viktor to push deeper in. 

It didn’t take long for achieve completion after that. Being on the edge had grown too much to bare and the simple yet extraordinary sight of Yuuri mewling in dazed pleasure with a mouth full of cock was just too much-

Viktor released a shout of Yuuri’s name as he spilled into that silken mouth, as he almost arched out of his chair. He shook and quivered as he came and came as his whole body lit up with his orgasm. The haze faded and the white that held his vision hostage dissipated until all that was left with the sight of Yuuri who had crawled into his lap with a pleased smirk curving reddened lips. 

No one could ever resist such a sight and Viktor was quick to kiss him until he panted before proceeding to take him apart. 

Until all he knew was Viktor’s name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut is r e a l.  
> *runs off to hide*


	10. the tension breaks...finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you lovely people!  
> It has been A WHILE since I've updated this fic but then I got motivated one day and here is the next chapter of this godforsaken fic where Yuuri calls Viktor DADDY. I'm still not over it but truthfully, it truly is a fun piece to write and I'm so pleased that you all are enjoying it so far and I really do appreciate the support you've been given it! :D
> 
> SO without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter and see how these two dorks are getting along. 
> 
> ...Such dorks, honestly.

“Has he left his office yet?” Phichit’s voice said from over the phone.

Mila looked towards the open office door and saw Viktor put on his coat with swift motion. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that but Viktor always had the need to do things with a flourish. Even when no one was watching.

“Almost,” she said as she eyed him carefully and waved cheerfully when he caught her gaze. Viktor waved back with an expression that only showed confusion and Mila knew that her smile that not place him at ease. “He’s packing up his briefcase right now and he should be out of here in about a minute.” She turned around in her seat to face her desk once more as to not give herself fully away. “How about Yuuri?”

“He’s currently shutting down his computer as we speak.” Phichit paused for a second and Mila could hear Yuuri’s voice muffled in the background. She busied herself with saving and closing down documents she had been working on throughout the day as Phichit talked with Yuuri. A presence that settled beside her and Mila almost jumped when she turned to find Viktor standing beside her desk.

A hand went to rest over her heart and Mila groaned as Viktor gave that little innocent smile she hated so much. “I told you to stop scaring me like that.” she said with a levelling glare but it did little to intimidate Viktor who was used to it by now.

“You wouldn’t have been scared if you were paying more attention,” Viktor retorted before glancing down at her phone. A perfect eyebrow rose as Viktor took in the name of the contact before tilting his head to the side. “Phichit Chulanont, huh?”

Mila nodded and picked up her phone before pressing it to her chest. “Yes, we’ve been lovers for a long time now but shush.” She brought her left index finger up to her lips conspiratorially. “I have it on good authority that Seung-gil Lee has a thing for him and would be crushed to see him in the arms of another.” That was sure to earn her an earful from Phichit who was definitely listening to this whole conversation.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “You’re such a smartass.”

Mila grinned. “And yet you still hired me.”

That earned her a smile as Viktor gave her a playful shove to the shoulder. Mila retaliated by lightly slapping his hip and the two of them settled in a comfortable yet short conversation. She asked him about his appointments tomorrow as well as what he planned to do for the evening. From what he was telling her, it sounded like a typical Nikiforov night in with a bottle of wine and reading through the latest business proposals with his beloved poodle, Makkachin, by his side.

In all honestly, it sounded like a pretty good evening but Mila was genuinely hoping to spice it up a little bit. All they had to do was make sure that Yuuri and Viktor into the elevator at the same time. Then maybe something would happen to the elevator to make it stop moving, Mila couldn’t be too sure.

“Alright, have a good evening.” Viktor told her as he waved goodbye and Mila wished him a good one before he made his way down the hallway.

Mila watched him for a brief moment before pressing her phone back to her ear and apologising to Phichit for keeping him waiting.

“He’s on the move and should be at the elevator in three seconds,” Mila said. “Is Yuuri ready to go?”

“Yeah, he’s just gone and what’s this about Seung-gil Lee liking me?” Phichit asked and Mila closed her eyes tightly because he wasn’t supposed to know that. “Mila Babicheva, if you’re fucking with me right now-”

“I’ve gotta call Christophe to let him know the plan’s in motion!” Mila exclaimed and hung up just as Phicht yelled, “ _Mila-!_ ”

She placed the phone on her desk and leaned back in her seat as she stared at it for a moment. Then a large sigh parted from her lips as she sunk further into her seat and hid her face behind her hands.

“Seung-gil is going to kill me.”

\----

The elevator seemed to be taking forever to arrive on his floor and Yuuri was so tired that he just wanted to go home. It had been a busy day today as he worked on spreadsheets and dealt with important pieces of paperwork. There had been an influx in people wanting to get in on working with Nikiforov Enterprises which meant more work for everyone.

It was infuriating but it needed to be done and the sooner it was done meant that Yuuri could go home before eleven in the evening.

He was looking forward to going home as he had a nice warm bath and a book waiting for him. Maybe he would order in to save him the hassle of cooking or make something relatively simple. There was a packet of ravioli in the fridge so he could make himself that with a delicious tomato sauce that was easy to make. The mere thought of that made his stomach grumble slightly and he sheepishly pressed a hand over it. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch which had been at one and his stomach was making its honest protest.

The highlighted numbers on top of the elevator continued to move up and a slight sigh of relief left his lips when he saw it almost reach his floor. Just a few more numbers and he would be able to official start his journey home. But then it seemed like tonight had other plans when he felt someone come to stand beside him and Yuuri didn’t think anything of it at first.

It could have been other employee who was also leaving work later than usual. It could have been Phichit which would have been strange since he had told Yuuri he was going to stay for another hour or two.

“ _These pages won’t organise themselves!_ ” Phichit had told him with one of his sunny smiles before reassuring Yuuri that he’d be fine. He more so pushed Yuuri out of their office space before tossing his jacket and briefcase his way. “ _I’ll be fine! Go home!_ ”

Phichit almost seemed like he was trying to get Yuuri to leave and he couldn’t exactly figure out why. But Phichit had been his best friend for years so it was easiest not to question why Phichit did what he did. Though there was a little nagging feeling in the back of his head that usually appeared when he suspected that Phichit was up to something. He didn’t dwell on it too much because what could he have possibly planned within the working hours in their office?

Then he got his answer when he turned to sneak a glance at the person who stood beside him and froze. It was none other than Viktor Nikiforov himself and he didn’t seem to notice Yuuri as he kept his eyes staring straight ahead. Yuuri’s cheeks were quick to flush and he turned his head away as he willed the heat to rapidly cool down. Of all people that had to be standing by him right now, it had to be the person that he accidentally called Daddy.

This was fan-fucking-tastic.

When the flush that stained his cheeks had relatively died down, Yuuri took in a quiet but shuddering breath before sneaking another look at Viktor. The groan that bubbled within his throat almost broke through but Yuuri kept it done because he couldn’t bring attention to himself. Viktor looked so deliciously good that the pit of Yuuri’s stomach instantly felt the coil of pleasurable warmth.

Yuuri hadn’t seen Viktor today due to ignoring him out of his own sheer embarrassment. This game had been going on for weeks on and it was called _How Long Can I Avoid My Hot Boss Who I Called Daddy?_

It had been lovingly named by Christophe and Yuuri had refused to talk to him for a whole day while Christophe simultaneously pouted and laughed. But it was beginning to get ridiculous as Yuuri would have to talk to him sooner or later regarding the work that he has been doing. This was a bridge that needed to be crossed while being doused heavily with gasoline before it was lit on fire. Alternatively, it could be layered with dynamite so it could be exposed to oblivion.

Either way, this bridge had to be destroyed so they could all move on with their lives.

But Yuuri didn’t know how he was going to tackle this because Viktor had this incredibly annoying ability to leave him speechless. An example of that would be now as Viktor stood beside him without even saying anything. It was Viktor’s entire being that seemed to set his whole body on fire and make him want to stand underneath the coldest shower he could find. It was his suits that fit his body so well to the way he walked with that subtle sway of his hips. It was his hair that was always so stylishly put together but Yuuri wanted to run his fingers through it to mess it right up. It was that good for nothing beard that he still hadn’t shaved off after all this time.

It sat there on his face in a perfectly trimmed and maintained state and sometimes it was a little unkempt if Viktor happened to come late in the mornings. The damn thing drove him absolutely wild and Yuuri didn’t know what to do.

His bottom lip got caught between his teeth as it was something that he did when he was nervous and too caught upside his head. He absolutely did not notice the hitch in Viktor’s breath when he took a peek at Yuuri with his own thoughts going completely wild. It was all in a moment that it all seemed to slow down as the elevator finally reached their floor and the doors opened.

Yuuri didn’t realise this until Viktor murmured something beneath his breath and took hold of Yuuri’s right wrist. His grip was fairly tight and Yuuri’s mind seemed to disconnect from his body as he allowed himself to be pulled through the sliding elevator doors. It was with a gasp that he found his back pressed against the back wall and strong hands that came to clutch at his hips. Yuuri didn’t even care that the doors were still open as he peered up at Viktor’s face with widened eyes. The blue of Viktor’s pupils were slowly darkening and the tempting softness of his lips were calling to Yuuri as they parted to take in slow and steadying breaths. Then Viktor had to go and flick that pink tongue out to slide over the plumpness of his bottom lip, the action done with a hunger that made the warmth at the pit of Yuuri’s stomach turn into liquid heat.

The doors began to close as Yuuri tangled his fingers through Viktor’s silky locks and tugged him down for a mouth-bruising kiss. Viktor’s moan vibrated through his entire being and Yuuri whimpered when he felt himself being pressed against the hard line of Viktor’s body. His thighs were parted gently by a knee but the push against the bulge steadily forming within his pants was anything but. A splash of colours formed behind Yuuri’s closed eyelids and he shivered as Viktor moved with an urgency to kiss and suck and nip at the long length of his neck. A subtle roll of his eyes going to the back of his head when he felt the scratchy hair of Viktor’s beard against his sensitive skin.

Yuuri held on and let out a soft _ah_ as Viktor bit particularly hard into the bolt of his jaw but he loved it and he craved it. It was soon too long since Yuuri had Viktor’s lips on his own so he used his strength to push Viktor off before pressing him against right wall of the elevator. That move seemed to be enough to make Viktor shudder in delight and Yuuri had never seen anything so beautiful that Viktor fully surrendering himself to him so easily.

The long fingers untucking his shirt before caressing his heated skin underneath, the noises of want passed between them as they tormented each other with addicting touches. The wonderful scratch of Viktor’s beard that would surely leave a burn or two on his skin and Yuuri couldn’t wait to have them there.

Like a reward or a proud badge to wear.

An elevator ride would hardly be enough.

\----

“Wow,” Christophe commented as he popped a segment of orange into his mouth. He was currently standing in the security room which held all the cameras. Mila had told him to be there to erase any footage just in case anything truly did happen in the elevator. It was fairly easy to get the security guard to leave him alone in there for a while as it took a crisp five dollar bill and a promise for a date in the future.

Christophe didn’t mind because he was quite cute and he had been looking for someone to play with lately.

He blinked when Viktor pressed Yuuri against the wall before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of him. “This is what we call progress.” He finished off his orange before clapping his hands in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://savedbythenotepad.tumblr.com/)


	11. a...date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a Hot Minute but I have returned with the latest update of weak knees, flushed cheeks and I'm happy to announce that we have hit ten thousand hits which is insane! We've also past 700 kudos which is just incredible and thank you all so very much for your continuous love and support and just being so amazing. ^^
> 
> I...honestly thought there was gonna be some straight fucking in this chapter BUT I'm a slut for fluffiness and I couldn't resist so IT'S COMING, you thirsty readers. But I'm not going to say anything because I am also thirsty so I'm torturing myself. 
> 
> ANYWAY, please enjoy this chapter!

The taste of Yuuri was intoxicating. 

Flavours burst across his taste buds like Viktor had bitten into a delicious fruit. Juices racing across the length of his tongue and dripping down his throat. Utterly divine and so addictive that Viktor wanted more and more. 

He tried to pinpoint the taste that lined the inside of Yuuri’s mouth, the walls of his cheeks warm and silky whenever his tongue brushed against them. It could have been lemon, the lemon cupcake that Viktor had seen him eat early in the day. The frosting was a soft white and smeared the top of Yuuri’s lip which he licked off with a slow swipe of his tongue. Out the pink muscle peeked before it lifted up to move in a sensuous glide and Viktor nearly groaned at the sight. Deep and wanting the groan was as it nestled within his chest for the rest of the day until the opportunity to come out arrived. 

The opportunity being now when Yuuri delved his fingers into the silver strands of his hair and gave a teasing yank. The pain was minor but it hit a nerve of pleasure with a force that launched the groan up and out. That seemed to please Yuuri as he did it again and again until Viktor had to press him even further into the wall with a dangerous roll of his hips. It did the trick as Yuuri’s mouth left his in order to gasp beautifully into the small space of the elevator and Viktor arched his hips again so he could hear that gasp again. 

It was getting to a point where Viktor knew that if they continued like this, he could end up taking Yuuri right in the elevator. Having Yuuri against the wall with those long legs wrapped around his waist as he moaned Viktor’s name with pure want laced through his voice. He’d take him hard and rough until Yuuri was trembling and that word trickled from kiss-swollen lips in a cry of ecstasy. Oh, he’d make Yuuri beg for it, beg and beg before he fell apart in the warm hold of Viktor’s arms. 

But Viktor also wanted to woo him with tender words and soft touches. Treat him like the gorgeous person he was who deserved all the wonderful things of this earth. The wonderful things that Viktor could give him and more because that was what Yuuri was worth. 

Viktor then managed a scoff to himself beneath the plushness of Yuuri’s lips because that was wrong. Yuuri was invaluable and nothing in this world could measure up to him. Though it was a little funny considering that Viktor had been pining from afar ever since he had met Yuuri for the first time. A timid little thing seemed like he wanted to hide from the whole of existence. Gently spoken words and delicate gestures were what Yuuri had been made of. 

He seemed too innocent for the cutthroat world that was business, especially with how competitive people could be. How quick they were to take down a colleague in order to grant themselves that promotion which skyrocketed them to the top. 

But Yuuri…

Yuuri had shown them that he wasn’t one to be messed with. He showed the entire office, the entire building that he was a force to be reckoned with. In meetings, he spoke strongly with his head held high and his facts well presented. He took nonsense from no one yet still held that kindness that was inherent within him. He dressed to impress with simple outfits that still stunned and sat on his lithe frame incredibly well. 

Yuuri was beautiful and extravagant and Viktor wanted him. Wanted him all of himself so nobody could ever touch him. He was aware he was being quite possessive but he hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could prove himself to Yuuri and be more to him than just a boss. 

His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted when he heard Yuuri give a soft whine as well as hands gently push against his shoulders. Viktor was quick to act as he moved himself back while slowly placing Yuuri back on the ground. He then took a step or two back and soon became aware of how heavily he was breathing. 

And how awfully tight the front of his pants were. 

His cheeks were flushed and he was sure his hair was a mess but that didn’t compare to the sight that Yuuri made. The usually well-combed dark locks were mussed beyond belief due to Viktor’s fingers and his clothes were askew with his shirt almost untucked as well as the first two buttons being unbuttoned. A delightful flush coloured the paleness of his skin a delightful red and it extended towards his cheeks while painting the sharpness of his collarbones.

Viktor noted that the colour continued to bleed past the protruding bones (which Viktor yearned to bite and suck) until it disappeared beneath his shirt. He was highly curious to see how far that blush went and if it was possible for the red to deepen with every kiss and touch. These thoughts weren’t proving to be helpful as his pants grew even tighter and his whole body was alive with his imagination ranging a full-on rainstorm in his head. Thunder and lightning coupled with torrid winds that were strong enough to knock even the heaviest person off their feet. 

He needed to calm down and the key to that was deep breaths to calm that rainstorm that knocked his brain about. This was the time to think with his head and not with his dick so he willed himself to just relax and breathe. 

It seemed like Yuuri had taken the same direction as he pressed a hand against his heart, as if he was convincing it to fly out of his chest. The flush that stained his skin was slowly disappearing much to Viktor’s dismay but it meant that Yuuri was leveling out which did a lot in helping Viktor too. 

Soon they were both steady once more and the quietness in the elevator became more apparent as neither of them spoke. They seemed to be in some kind of limbo where no eye contact was made and all effort was put into steadily avoiding each other as they gathered their thoughts. Viktor’s bottom lip became trapped beneath his teeth, every fibre of his being screaming of him to say something, anything. Anything that would make the silence less deafening, anything that would lead them onto the right path of talking about what had just happened. 

He took another deep breath and decided to take that chance due to finally finding the courage. His lips parted and he lifted his head so his eyes could meet Yuuri’s before the first words tumbled out. 

But Yuuri also spoke and their words were entwined together. 

“I’m so sorry-”

“I didn’t mean to-” 

They stopped the moment they realised the other was speaking and stared each other for a brief second. All time seemed unbearably still but then it wasn’t when Yuuri was first to laugh, soft and like a summer breeze and Viktor couldn’t resist in joining him. This moment was another shared between them as they laughed and laughed until it wasn’t possible to anymore. Until the need to breathe factored into it and they were taking gulpfuls of air into their deprived lungs. It was Viktor who shook his head as he came to stand next to Yuuri, leaning against the wall. Yuuri hesitated for a lone moment before moving to rest his head against Viktor’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor spoke softly as he nuzzled his cheek on the softness of Yuuri’s hair. “It wasn’t my intention to pin you against the elevator wall and just take.” He left out a sheepish laugh, a kind that was rare for him. “I just saw you standing there and then we looked at each other and it was like-”

“Magic.” Yuuri interrupted, his voice gentle and moved his arm so he could wrap it around Viktor’s, holding it close to his chest.

Viktor blinked in muted surprise before nodding in agreement. “Yeah.”

“I’ve-” Yuuri started after a quiet second, obviously nervous as he fidgeted with the sleeve of Viktor’s coat. “I’ve been avoiding you--well, trying to, ever since the day I accidentally called you-”

“Daddy.” Viktor finished, a tiny smirk curving pale pink lips and Yuuri reached up to whack his shoulder with his face alight with a red flush. 

“Shush,” Yuuri stressed through his embarrassment but smiled either way. “Mhm. I just...seeing you with that beard coupled with my...embarrassing crush on you, it really didn’t help and I had been gone for two weeks!” Yuuri was beginning to babble now. “I wasn’t expecting to come back to my hot-ass boss looking like a fine-”

“Wait, wait,” Viktor said, stopping Yuuri in his rampage and moved his head to he could look down at the adorable man burrowed in his side. “You have a crush on me?”

A small squeak was the answer he got and it seemed like Yuuri was attempting to burrow himself deeper into Viktor’s side in some form of escape. But Viktor wouldn’t let him as his body turned so his hands could properly cup Yuuri’s face. He tenderly lifted it up, his thumbs smoothing the soft skin of rounded cheeks that Viktor found himself wanting to squish. His heart gave a stutter as brown eyes locked onto his own, deep and hypnotizing that Viktor wanted to look into them for the rest of eternity. 

Goodness, he had been hooked for the longest of time and he still deeply was. 

“Have dinner with me.” Viktor said, quick and sudden as he smoothed his thumbs over those soft cheeks once more.  _ Please _ , he added silently.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at his request, taking the words with hesitation and slight reservation. His hands had come to clutch at the coarse material of Viktor’s woollen coat as if that was the one thing that reminded him that this was real. Viktor wanted to shake him before bringing him into his arms and reassure him that this was, in fact, real and he had been wanting so long to do this.

And now that it was revealed that Yuuri also had a crush on him after all this time. 

He wanted...more. 

More than fast kisses and rough touches. 

This was him taking that first step beyond that and hopefully towards something more meaningful, something that truly professed his feelings for this gorgeous man in his arms. 

He watched as Yuuri debated with himself, saw the questions racing through his mind and against the bright shine of his eyes. As the silence drew longer and longer, he began to wonder if he had made a mistake. If he had gone too fast and rushed ahead without thinking of the consequences but if he didn’t ask now, would he ever?

But then Yuuri’s lips curved into a brilliant smile, one that was a little shy but held a glimmer of confidence. He lifted his right hand to rest it upon the wrist of Viktor’s left, slender fingers curling around the delicate bone in a lovely touch. 

“Yes.” Yuuri breathed, giving a slight nod and Viktor felt like he was floating. 

Floating until he reached the top of the world, in the utter happiness he felt. 

\-----

Meanwhile in the security room, Christophe was trying not to cry into the orange he had yet to finish as Mila didn’t stop her own from cascading down her cheeks. She and Phichit had taken the stairs earlier to join Christophe with the hopes that their friends were finally moving onto the next stage. But they stumbled upon this wonderful scene and now there were tears instead of frantic panic to delete all footage of the possible tryst in the elevator. 

Phichit’s lower lip quivered as he stared at the couple on the screen with misty eyes before closing them and murmuring,

“This is  _ so _ much better than them having sex.”

Both Mila and Christophe nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...really love them, okay? ;_;  
> I'm basically Mila, Chris and Phichit all combined because S A M E. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://savedbythenotepad.tumblr.com/)


	12. two soft and nervous boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what are chapter titles even?? i may change it but honestly, who knows??  
>  i'm back with another chapter and it took me a few days to write this out but i was like 'this fic needs to be updated so we can get to the GOOD STUFF' but i'm also a sucker for the sweet stuff so here is more fluff. :D
> 
> The Good Stuff is coming, I PROMISE YOU. i just never expected for this fic to suddenly gain depth but here we are??? i played myself and that's kind of a good thing, i suppose. XD
> 
> pls enjoy...two nervous boys being nervous.

Yuuri had gone home in a daze that night and wasn’t sure how he arrived home without getting lost. It seemed like his feet knew his mind was out of commission and decided to take control so he could continue to submerge himself in tonight’s memories. 

Everything had happened so unexpectedly that it was hard to see the difference between reality and imagination. He had had many dreams where Viktor pinned him against any available surface before completely ravaging him, kissing him until he was breathless. The usual gracefulness of his hands turning rough as they gripped and pressed into Yuuri’s skin with enough strength to make Yuuri almost pass out in bliss. But what happened in the elevator hadn’t been a dream because his lips were still kiss-swollen and his body still thrummed with the pent-up energy of being left without proper satisfaction. He had wanted more and craved it to the point that he didn’t care if Viktor had taken him there and then. His body screamed at him to take and take until he was full on the delicious meal that was ecstasy. 

Something even better happened than that and it had come in the form of Viktor’s personal number on his phone as well as a date scheduled for tomorrow night. The number that Viktor insisted on typing into his phone so Yuuri wouldn’t lose it. So Yuuri had to physically go and delete it from his phone if he never wanted to have anything beyond a professional relationship with Viktor. He remembered Viktor asking for his phone with a hint of pink curving along his high cheekbones, the colour appearing slightly among the silver bristles that covered those cheeks. It made for an endearing picture that Yuuri wanted to take so he could have it forever and he watched with soft eyes as Viktor’s slender fingers typed each digit into his contacts. 

Yuuri had done the same as he held out his hand in a hesitant request and Viktor was more than happy to give him what he wanted. It was then that their fate was sealed and a date for them was made for the next evening. Truthfully, it all seemed surreal and Yuuri had been expecting to wake up from this glorious dream as his alarm clock sounded off wildly in the distance. But it was real and he was going to go on a date with Viktor Nikiforov. 

A wide grin graced Yuuri’s features as he reached his apartment and took his keys out of his coat pocket. He let himself in and didn’t even bother to take off his shoes or coat yet as his back came to rest against the door. His grin grew wider still and a small squeal managed to escape from between his lips as he thought back to the elevator once more. 

He was going out with the perfect Viktor Nikiforov and it wasn’t a fantasy. 

His shoes were the first to come off and were placed in their spot on the small shoe rack beside his door before his coat was hanged on one of the coat hooks. The apartment hallway was flooded with light as he found the switch and Yuuri proceeded into his kitchen to find something to eat. It was halfway through luckily finding enough of the right ingredients to make  tteokbokki that he remembered just  _ who _ he was going out with. 

Yuuri had never reached for his phone so quickly and his fingers flew as they dialled Phichit’s number in a hurry. It took two rings before Phichit answered and he didn’t even get a word in when Yuuri shouted out his words in a panic. 

“I need to look good for this date!” he exclaimed, holding onto his phone tightly as he abandoned the ingredients on the kitchen counter and went towards his bedroom. “It didn’t even click that I need to look exceptionally good and now I’m worried!” His closet looked daunting from its spot in the far corner of his bedroom and Yuuri didn’t know if he had anything suitable to wear when going out with the most gorgeous man alive. He hurried over and pulled both doors open before his eyes surveyed what he had hidden in there. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Phichit said, forever the calming voice in Yuuri’s head as it managed to soothe his frazzled nerves ever so slightly. “This is why I’m here. I’m going to help you look more beautiful than you usually do.” 

“Very funny,” he deadpanned before cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could rifle through clothes. “I don’t even look beautiful on a normal day and I’ve somehow managed to snag a date with the same man who makes everyone lose their breath the moment he steps into a room.” His hands came across a wine-coloured shirt with its material silky to the touch. It was long-sleeved and perfect to tuck into a pair of black pants so that was a possible option. “And he kissed me like it was the last day on earth and that was exactly what he wanted to do.” Yuuri had taken the shirt out of the closet and tossed onto his bed. “It’s like...he had been waiting for that moment.” 

Phichit snorted. “We all were waiting for that moment.”

Yuuri blinked. “Wait, who’s we?”

There was silence and Yuuri could tell that Phichit was there due to his quietened breathing. Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed as he made his way to the closet again, his eyes set on the navy blue shirt that Minako had gotten him for his 22nd birthday. “Phichit,” Yuuri called out with a certain  _ tone _ that made his best friend squeak over the phone. “Who’s we?”

“...Mila and Christophe.” Phichit finally confessed and Yuuri halted in his search the moment he heard those two names. He blinked once more and it only took a second before his cheeks were stained red with embarrassment with his eyes widened at the realisation. 

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Yuuri screamed but quickly covered his mouth because he didn’t want to disturb those who lived above and below him. “Are you telling me that both Mila and Christophe know what happened?” His words came out in a whispered hiss and Phichit had the audacity to sound amused as he let out a brief chuckle. 

“You’re our friends and we all wanted you two to gather some courage and get stuff done,” Phichit revealed, the distance clanking of pots in the background stating that he was making dinner. “You were too embarrassed after the whole Daddy fiasco and Viktor fucking loved it but was too shy to come forth.” He paused and Yuuri could practically hear Phichit resting a hand on his hip in slight exasperation. “Come to think of it, you two are actually the worst in terms of getting your shit together and realising that hey, you both like each other.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but pout as he eyed a lovely white crop top which would pair nicely with a pair of high waisted pants. “It’s not my fault I suffer from a little thing called anxiety, no need to sass me.” 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Phichit replied, hints of an apology laced throughout his words. “But I wanted you and do still want you to know that you are more than deserving of having total happiness.” His words were round and rich with meaningfulness. “It’s sad that you don’t see that but I’m here to constantly ram those words into your sometimes dull skull.” 

Yuuri snorted but smiled fondly as he went to sit down on his bed. Once his bottom hit the plush mattress, the rest of his body went back until it was sprawled across cotton sheets. It was just like Phichit to constantly look out for him as he had been doing it ever since they met in college. He had always been the shy one in their duo while Phichit shined with brilliant confidence that Yuuri found himself being envious of. There was always that wonder of why Phichit had chosen to be friends with him to the point where their friendship was so tight that almost nothing could break it. But Phichit had seen him for who he truly was and wasn’t bothered by his timidness or obnoxiousness whenever he had one too many to drink. 

Phichit loved him for all of his flaws and Yuuri never wanted to know how his life would have been if he hadn’t met him. 

“Your words are cruel,” Yuuri replied playfully, running the tips of his fingers against the soft material of his bedsheets. “But I adore you so you’re off the hook.”

“I know,” Phichit hummed happily before switching back to the problem at hand. “So do you have any outfits planned that you can showcase to me when I come over tomorrow.”

“I didn’t ask you to come over tomorrow,” Yuuri said though he knew that he didn’t even need to ask and he was grateful. “But I have some ideas and my closet is free reign so you can work your magic if you need to.” He moved to sit up again and placed his phone on loudspeaker before moving to change out of his work clothes. “How does one even dress when they’re going out with someone like that?”

A snort came through and Yuuri rolled his eyes when he heard Phichit choke on a laugh. “Trust me,” he began, his words muffled around a mouthful of whatever he had cooked. “I think clothes are the last thing that Viktor wants to see you in.”

The flush that stained Yuuri’s cheeks were inevitable as he yelled,” Phichit!” and huffed when his best friend descended into a bout of chuckles. Though it wouldn’t be unbelievable considering that what had happened in the elevator a few hours ago. Where Viktor had pinned him against the back of the elevator and completely ravished him until he was struggling for breath and his pants were too tight. If it hadn’t been for that glimpse of self-control that Yuuri caught before it vanished then he was more than sure that their first time would have been in that elevator with them fucking like rabbits. 

Oh but if that thought didn’t send a pleasant tingle racing down Yuuri’s spine and drip liquid heat into the pit of his stomach.

Goodness, he was way kinkier than he thought. 

“If you’re thinking about Viktor fucking you then I can hang up.” Phichit’s voice came through the haze of his memories and Yuuri’s reddened cheeks darkened before he attempted to recompose himself. “I’d be more than happy to give you that alone time.” He sounded so nonchalant but those words were stained with his usual brand of teasing. 

Yuuri sighed as he stripped off his pants though once again, he was smiling. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Phichit cooed and Yuuri could hear the smile that played across his lips.

And it was true, Yuuri did.

\----

It was safe to say that Yuuri wasn’t the only one who was panicking about tomorrow’s date. No, Viktor had also been worked up into a bit of a state as he made calls to all the best restaurants that he knew because he wanted to make this an experience. Yuuri deserved the best and nothing less and Viktor wasn’t going to rest until he had secured the absolute best. 

The problem with this was that the best restaurants often required a few weeks notice and not many of them had the space to provide a table to a man and his utterly beautiful and drop-dead gorgeous date. It wasn’t his fault per se but Viktor really wished that he had made the moves earlier so he didn’t have to run into this particular roadblock. Everything else was settled as his outfit was sorted so he looked flawless and he had arranged a small bouquet of flowers that would be picked up tomorrow so they remained and well-handled in the florist’s care. Normally, he would have gone for a gigantic arrange that consisted of a dozen roses but a part of him felt like Yuuri didn’t care for the over-the-top stuff and cared more about the people he spent time with rather than the places or the gifts. 

Viktor finished off his last call with a polite thank you before hanging up and throwing his phone onto the small table next to the arm of the chair. He had been perched on the couch for the better half of the evening with Makkachin snoozing peacefully on his lap, her tail creating a calming thumping sound as it hit the couch in a repeated motion. His laptop had taken its perch on the glass coffee table and there were tabs upon tabs of restaurant sites that filled his browser. It had been over two hours now and Viktor was exhausted as well as hungry but didn’t want to give up. There was probably something out there that he could book but he hadn’t exactly found it yet and time didn’t wait when it came to things like this. He needed to be on the phone and call even if it took him all night to find something that was worthy as Yuuri. 

But that was the thing.

Nothing would ever be as worthy as Yuuri because he was like the most precious ray of sunshine. Bright and warm yet held a desirable beauty that burnt you once it was touched. Viktor had felt the urge to capture him in a little vial and hold him close so that the days were never cold and lonely again. That he would never have to feel the painful frost that stung the tips of his fingers and toes and made it nearly impossible to get out of bed. Yuuri had breathed what felt like life into him with the fleeting touches of his hands and the kisses that made him wonderfully dizzy, that pushed him through a whirlwind that he never wanted to come out of. 

Yuuri whose lovely smile could change a person’s entire day around and whose calming voice could calm even the angriest of people. The hard lines and soft curves of his body which made Viktor want to grip and hold and indent his very being into the smooth skin that felt soft against his lips. It was no surprise that Viktor had fallen hard. 

He had fallen ever since he had met Yuuri for the first time and it was only a matter of time before Viktor did something or someone took Yuuri before he even had the chance. But he was given the chance when Yuuri looked up at him that day with those rosy cheeks and darkened eyes as that word fell from his lips. 

_ Daddy _ .

Viktor repressed a groan and leaned his head back until it rested on the head of the couch. He flung an arm over his face and hoped to calm down his raging fantasies because there were more important things to do than...take care of himself. He also didn’t want to become rock solid when his dear and innocent Makkachin had her head upon his lap. It wouldn’t be fair on her and Viktor refused to place her through that awkward experience. But going back to the matter at hand, he needed a place to take Yuuri but he didn’t exactly know where to go considering every place he had tried wasn’t accepting unexpected guests. 

...There was only one person who would be able to help him out in his time of need. 

“Even CEOs have a hard time getting dinner reservations, huh?” Christophe said, amused after he had listened to Viktor’s dilemma. “Don’t you usually have a bunch of top-notch restaurants that drop everything in order to cater to you?”

“Haha,” Viktor deadpanned and gently moved Makkachin’s head from his lap before making his way to the kitchen. He flicked on the overhead lights and went towards the fridge because he hadn’t eaten yet due to properly stressing out. “You’re hilarious, remind me why I called you again?”

Christophe chuckled. “Because you need me.”

“Oh right,” Viktor said, sighing as he brought out some leftover spaghetti bolognese that he had cooked last night. “So tell me...any ideas?”

There was a hum from Christophe that was swiftly followed by a sound of realisation. “I say that you ditch the whole idea of fancy restaurants and take Yuuri to a place that’s still nice but where a bottle of wine doesn’t cost more than a winter jacket,” he replied and Viktor furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the Tupperware containing the leftovers into the microwave.

“...What do you mean?” he asked, confused. 

“I mean, take him to a nice joint where they sell good food and play nice music,” Christophe explained and there were some brief noises of splashing water. He was probably going through his night-care routine. “I’ve gotten to know Yuuri quite a bit and it’s safe to say that he isn’t the type of guy who cares about where they go.” He paused for a second and Viktor heard a tap turn on accompanied by a flow of water. “I think as long as he’s spending time with someone that he likes then the place doesn’t really matter.”

Viktor pursed his lips before moving back from the microwave the moment it turned to heat up his food. He cocked a hip and leaned it against the white marble-topped island with his left arm crossed over his stomach, the other holding his phone. Everything that Christophe said made sense and it would make the date more special because it would be something that Yuuri liked and would be comfortable with. But the extravagant side of him commanded that he go over-the-top and treat Yuuri to a night of luxury that he had never experienced. There was that part of him that knew Yuuri would prefer something more understated hence why he went with a smaller bouquet and didn’t go all grand as he would usually do. 

But maybe there was no need for an extravaganza as all that was needed was just the two of them having a good time. The thought of that brought a soft smile to Viktor’s features and he sighed as he watched the container continue to spin around as it heated, the timer on the microwave going down by the second. 

“You may have a point,” Viktor conceded and he rolled his eyes at Christophe’s snort, the sound of running water no longer there as he had concluded his skincare. 

“I always have a point,” Christophe replied, his voice hinting at a smile. “Make it meaningful and fun and don’t feel pressured to be full-on grand. I think it would be good for you.” The microwave beeped to alert Viktor that his meal was heated and he went to retrieve it with a dish towel, knowing fully well that the plastic would be hot. He moved it onto the island before taking a fork from his cutlery drawer and settled on one of the black stools to have his dinner. It was true in which Christophe always managed to make a point and they were often good points though Viktor would never reveal that to him. Making the date simple and fun seemed like a really good way to go and sounded much better than sitting in a posh restaurant with only eating and talking as their form of entertainment. 

They needed to go somewhere where they could really get to know each other and have a wonderful night and-

Viktor’s eyes widened as he gave a snap of his fingers. 

He knew exactly where to take Yuuri. 

“Sounds like someone has figured it out~” Christophe sang and Viktor rolled his eyes again but did so with a wide grin. “Where are you gonna take him?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Viktor chuckled, excitement already coursing through him as the plans for tomorrow fell perfectly into place. It was going to be fantastic and Viktor couldn’t wait to see Yuuri’s face highlighted by neon lights with those rosy lips curved into a smile. He hoped that it would make Yuuri smile but he had a good feeling about this. 

“Alright,” Christophe drawled but then his next words were intentionally careless. “Just don’t shave off the beard. Yuuri seems to like it...quite a lot and beard burn is so good on certain places.”

Viktor choked on his first mouthful of spaghetti, his cheeks flushed and imagination already running wild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the reason why viktor couldn't find any restaurants that could take both him and yuuri short notice is became he didn't tell them that he was Viktor Nikiforov, CEO of Nikiforov Enterprises which would have gotten him a table in 0.05 seconds. my boy is just trying to be humble as he always is. 
> 
> plus even CEOs need to go through a hard time. 
> 
> next chapter is the date and then...finally, it will happen.
> 
> y'all are so thirsty but also same.


End file.
